


Unspoken Words

by LilithShade



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drunk Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, HP BITO 2020, Healer Draco Malfoy, Hp Bun In The Oven 2020, One Night Stands, Porn With Plot, Post-Hogwarts, Pregnancy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23560705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilithShade/pseuds/LilithShade
Summary: Hermione arrives at St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries in established labour. Panic grips her as the realisation hits that her Healer is last man she had hoped to see, Draco Malfoy.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 40
Kudos: 1130
Collections: Completed/Downloaded/Read Works





	Unspoken Words

Gripping the rail to support herself Hermione stepped down from the Muggle bus onto the streets path with great effort. Amongst her methodical research over the last eight months she had come to the conclusion that the impacts of magical transport upon an expecting mother and their foetus were questionable at best. She simply could not take the risk of splinching her unborn child is a misplaced Apparition. Cradling her extended abdomen protectively she sighed before ambling her way down the London street with a distinct waddle.  
  


Coming to a halt Hermione groaned, leaning into a nearby wall for support she placed a deep pressure onto her lower back with her free hand. Inhaling sharp breaths she rode out the duration of the contraction with clenched teeth. As the contraction eased the witch placed both hands on the small of her back and angled her head to the sky. Filling her lungs slowly with air she collected herself. She glanced at her watch. Shit. They were barely five minutes apart now.

Arriving at last before a red-brick, derelict department store Hermione glanced up at the peeling paint of sign that read Purge and Dowse, Ltd. Behind the storefronts large grime stained windows stood a mannequin dressed in hideously out of date Muggle fashion. Staggering forward she informed the seemingly lifeless form of her condition before passing through the threshold of the magical barrier.

The sudden gleaming sterility of the expansive waiting room sat in strong juxtaposition to the dreary London weather of a moment prior. Her eyelids fluttered as she adjusted to the new lighting.

Scanning her field of vision Hermione noted the overcrowded nature of the room and the strained features of the Mediwitch’s on duty. Shaking her head Hermione sighed, she had only complained of Wizarding Britain’s vastly under resourced health care system to the Minister a few short weeks past. It was simply ludicrous to Hermione that St Mungos was that sole facility for treatment of magical maladies and injuries, save for the Hogwarts infirmary of course.

A sudden tightening of her abdomen and a sharp downward pressure in her pelvis thrust Hermione back into the moment. She was in labour. Oh Godric.

The contraction receding she made her way forward to the reception desk. Not so much as lifting her eyes from her scrollwork the Mediwitch enquired in a disinterested tone, "patient or visitor?"

"I am in labour." Hermione responded shortly.

Dropping her quill the Mediwitch’s gaze rose to stare at Hermione's distended stomach, before trailing upward to her face.

"Oh! Miss Granger!" The Mediwitch exclaimed, her eyes growing wide in recognition.

For the most part Hermione despised her fame in the wake of the The Second Wizarding War. However, if her renown were to expedite the assistance she received, in her current condition she was not opposed to exploiting it. 

Sat atop a firm hospital bed she panted practiced breaths as yet another contraction wracked her body.

An athletically built man in lime green Healer's robes entered the room, his face obscured behind a set of charts. Their eyes were yet to meet but Hermione felt her gut churn with anxiety, she would know that platinum blonde hair anywhere.

"Granger." Malfoy drawled in way of detached greeting.

No. This couldn't be happening. Malfoy could not be the one to deliver her child into this world. "There has to be someone else. Anyone else!"

The chart dropped to his side and Malfoy's piercing ice blue gaze locked with her deep honey. "Believe me Granger, if there were anyone else they would be here. You saw the state of the entry, we are woefully understaffed."

With two long elegant strides Malfoy cleared the distance between them and set about casting a series of diagnostic charms. As he worked, deciphering the array of coloured lights and runic symbols he spoke, "I thought you would opt to give birth in a Muggle hospital."

Hermione arced a single brow in curiosity. "Why would you assume that?"

His brief silence was stagnant. "Well I thought you would want him, the father here."

Her child's father. Oh Merlin, if only he knew.

With a dismissive flick of his wrist Draco amended, "You know what? I don't actually care."

He had no reason to care. None at all. But Hermione could not help but feel the pang in her chest at hearing the words. Closing her eyes she leaned back into the beds flimsy excuse for a pillow as her mind raced with events of the past.

_Her hips swung from side to side as she sashayed towards the ballrooms grand entrance. Pausing briefly she turned and arranged her face into a practiced smile as the bulbs of the Daily Prophets many cameras flashed. She entwined her arms through both Harry and Ron's as they flanked her sides, the Golden Trio posing for yet another article. Harry took the lead as he so often did, answering the reporter's seemingly endless questions. As the young reporter questioned the wizarding saviour eagerly Hermione’s eyes began to wander the expansive hall. Eyes flitting from one guest to the next in attendance at the annual War Memorial Gala._

_At last excusing them from the reporter’s incessant queries, Harry turned and made his way into the thralls of guests. She inclined her head politely towards the young wizard as she and Ron trialled behind Harry and into the crowds._

_Hermione lifted her arm in a controlled manner and grasped a flute of champagne from a floating tray as it passed her by. She brought the glass to her painted lips and sipped at the carbonated liquid, her eyes wandering the room. The light caught on a sway of platinum blonde hair and her breath caught in her throat. Gnawing at her lower lip are eyes surveyed his body. The way he held himself in a dignified yet commanding stance. Malfoy had broadened since their years at Hogwarts, his lean Seekers build had thickened and his jaw strengthened. Her lips parted and Hermione inhaled a barely audible gasp as he brought his Firewhisky tumbler to his lips, his cool grey eyes locking with her heated amber._

_Ron snarled around a mouth full of food, "what's the bloody Death Eater doing here?"_

_"Ronald Weasley!" Hermione scolded._

_Looking across at the red headed wizard as he wrestled Hors d’oeuvres into his agape mouth, she could not fathom how she have ever fancied the man._

_Pulling the charmed platter of food back to his side Ron continued. "What? He shouldn't be here ‘Mione! One of his lot! Here!"_

_"Malfoy deserves to be here just as much as the rest of us Ron. He has redeemed himself these past five years. Proven that he isn't a dark wizard. He is a Healer for Merlins sake!" Hermione declared in indignant defence of the blonde wizard._

_Harry re-joined the pair, having freed himself from his initial formalities. "She's right mate." Harry said, clapping Ron on the back, evidently having overheard his best friends’ argument._

_Ron released his captive platter, the charmed item fleeing amongst the masses as Ron's ears began to tint scarlet._

_Harry held his hand in the air before his incensed friend, cutting his tirade off before it had the chance to begin. "We've gone over this before, Ron. We were young mate. Malfoy made decisions that any one of us may have made if we were in his situation. He is a decent man now. We can't let grievances of the past dictate how we treat people now. That's not why we won the bloody war."_

_The red tinge upon Ron's ears descended and spread across his freckled features as he turned and stalked off in a wordless huff. Pinching the bridge of her nose Hermione inhaled a deep breath, steadying her rage._

_"I should probably go play my part." Harry announced with a dejected sigh and stalked off to be paraded before various Ministry officials._

_Harry had always hated these events, but his distaste for the public eye had diminished somewhat further now that Ginny was no longer by his side. With his other half at home caring for their newborn baby James, he was thrust into the spotlight, once again on his own._

_Her eyes scanned the room, she should find someone, anyone and partake in some dull, idle chit chat for the sake of appearances. As her gaze wandered she caught sight of Malfoy's piercing stare locked directly upon her and felt her cheeks immediately flush. His eyes did not stray from her form as he nodded along to whatever the portly old wizard by his side had said. Without so much as a blink of his eyelids, he held her eye contact as he brought his tumbler to his lips and downed the last of his Firewhisky. As he pulled the glass away Hermione observed the wizards tongue dash forth, sweeping his lower lip to catch an errant drop. She inhaled sharply as a tingling sensation shot down the length of her spine, settling in her core as an ache radiated from her lower abdomen._

_Tearing her eyes from his she turned her back on him, all too aware of his fixated gaze now upon her low cut dress and exposed back. Grasping another flute of bubbling alcohol she glanced around, ensuring she were out of sight of the Prophets cameras, before she threw her head back and swallowed the champagne is one fell swoop. She pressed her palm to the soft, cool silk that sat flush against her abdomen and inhaled a series of steadying breaths before she forced herself off into the masses to mingle._

_Unable to answer a single query about her career in the Department of Mysteries, Hermione found herself forced to endure one dull conversation after the next. With little of note to interject into the repetitive discussions her attention wandered as her boredom edged ever closer to palpable. She reached for yet another flute of champagne from a floating tray. What was that, her sixth drink? Perhaps seventh? Yet again her eyes found him. He was leaning against the wall on the far side of the room staring at her over his tumbler. Again that ache._

_As the night passed by and one monotonous colloquy merged into the next she felt his eyes, ever-present upon her form. Malfoys piercing gaze seared against her flesh, the fine hairs across her exposed skin standing on end. She had tried to ignore the sensation that his persistent gaze had drawn forth, the static that tingled her flesh and settled deep with her aching core. In the attempt to ignore her bodies wanton response she had ultimately consumed far too many champagnes and had long passed tipsy, now well and truly_ _inebriated._

_Excusing herself abruptly from the dreary conversation with a Ministry employee whose name she could no longer recall, she turned and made her way towards the ballrooms exit. With great effort she concealed the extent of her intoxication, concentrating on each footfall against polished marble floor. Spotting an auburn haired wizard by the grand entry way, she paused. She was sure she recognised the man from the Auror department. Making her way to the stand before the wizard she queried, "Marvin, wasn't it?"_

_Marvin nodded in confirmation before racking his eyes lewdly down the length of her body, his eyes lingering far too long on the slight peak of her cleavage. The wizards gaze did not insight in her the pleasant sensation that Malfoys had. Instead twisting in her gut and drawing forth a state of unease._

_She shifted her body weight uncomfortably, attempting in vain to obscure the womanly swell of her curves beneath her thin, silken gown._

_"Uh-umm. If you see Harry around can you please let him know I'm heading home?"_

_The Auror simply nodded his understanding and Hermione turned swiftly, practically fleeing across the room’s threshold._

_Departing the cacophony of sound that was the Ministry ball room she paused for a moment in the quietude of the long hallway, gathering her frayed nerves. No longer under the gaze of public scrutiny she reached down slipping her feet from her tall heels. The cushioning charm she had placed on the footwear had diminished at least an hour past. She sighed in relief as she stretched her bare toes atop the cool stone._

_Heels in hand she made her way down the hall with a slight stagger. The walk to the floo network's connection point felt longer in her current state, each step requiring careful calculation._

_Suddenly she could discern the distinct sound of footfalls separate to her own. A sense of panic gripped her as she questioned if perhaps Marvin had thought to pursue her into the solitude of the hall. Slipping her hand between the slit of her gown she grasped her wand, pulling it from the holster on her thigh. She spun on her heel with a slight wobble and held her wand arm out stretched before her defensively._

_A sigh of relief escaped her rouged lips and her wand arm fell to rest loosely by her side. It was not the vulgarly eager Marvin to have followed her into the dimly lit hall. Malfoys gaze traced her body, but unlike the brazen Auror’s his wandering eyes incited neither fear nor disgust. The blonde wizard stepped towards her and she noted the thin slither of his silver irises. If his pupils were blown wide from the lack of light or from a place of arousal she did not know, but still she felt the now familiar ache settle below her naval. She squeezed her thighs together tightly, unsure if the pressure was an attempt to cease or heighten the sensations that gripped her._

_She gnawed at her lip before she spoke. "Malfoy? What are you doing out here?"_

_"I practically had to drink an entire bottle of Firewhisky to give me the courage to do this, and here you are, trying to leave before I've even had the chance." His usual drawl replaced with a low and husky tone._

_Hermione’s brows pulled together as confusion gripped her. "What are you talking abou..."_

_He closed the distance between them in one swift stride and his lips crash down upon hers._

_Hermione's body turned rigid, her intoxicated mind unable to comprehend the situation at hand. The wizard pulled away from her, releasing a drawn and dejected sigh. It was clear that he believed his advance to be unwanted and that simply would not do. Not after she had spent the otherwise monotonous night envisioning his deft hands upon her bare flesh._

_Unwilling to let this moment slip through her grasp Hermione lunged forward. She brought her arms up, encapsulating his neck. One hand slid upward amongst the soft strands of his platinum hair, her manicured nails scrapping softly against his scalp. Angling his head down to face her own her eyes darted between his, searching for an answer to a question she dared not vocalise. Did he want this? Did he want her?_

_She was unsure who moved first, but their lips met once more. Gentle caresses and soft whispers of a kiss gave way to forceful, desperate desire. Feeling Malfoys palms slide against the silk of her dress and come to rest on the small of her back a soft whimper left her. He closed the small distance between them, pressing his body against hers. Feeling the heat of his engorged length press into her pelvis Hermione gasped. The blonde seized the opportunity, deepening their kiss. As his tongue swept across her lower lip she tasted the Firewhisky upon his breath and moaned._

_She wanted him. Needed him. They needed to get out of this hallway._

_As if sensing her thoughts, he pulled her flush against his form and held her tight. The room spun abruptly and too late she realised his intent, the oppressing sensation of Apparition tugging at her navel._

_Eyelids fluttering Hermione willed herself to focus, to identify her new location. The room continued to spin, not from their translocation but rather the alcohol that pulsed throughout her system._

_She clutched at the cloth of Malfoys finely tailored robes as she steadied herself. Her brows pulled together in concern, it was reckless of the Slytherin to attempt Apparition, let alone side along, in such an inebriated state. However, she could not help but feel impressed that he had managed such a feat. Glancing up to look into his silver eyes she was met with a trademark smirk. Before she could scold him for potentially splinching the pair of them his lips found hers and her woes slipped from the forefront of her mind._

_As his mouth pressed against her own she relished the still present taste of Firewhisky on his breath. She needed this. Needed him. Taking his lower lip between her teeth she drew a strangled, husky groan from the wizard. Tearing her lips from his she stepped back with determination and intent. Slipping the thin straps of her silk dress off her lightly freckled shoulders, she allowed the material to cascade down her body, pooling at her ankles. She stood before him in naught but her sheer lace bra, matching panties and dark leather wand holster tightly hugging her upper thigh. Watching his eager eyes appraise her unveiled body she unlatched the holder, it and her wand tumbling to land upon her discarded dress. Twisting her hands behind her back, she unclasped her bra with practiced hands, seeing Malfoy's mouth fall ever so slightly agape. As she relinquished her hold on the delicate fabric, the lace bra falling to the ground. Her nipples met the cool night air, stiffening immediately. He lunged for her again, claiming her lips as his hand snaked up her warm body to knead at the flesh of her exposed breast._

_As Malfoy hoisted her into the air, she wrapped her long legs around his waist for support. Stepping forward he pressed himself against her, her back in turn flush against the bedroom wall._

_He kissed her with what she could only describe as desperate ferocity. As his hands explored the expanse of her bare flesh she felt the fine hairs across her body stand on end in the wake of his strokes._

_She needed to touch him, to reciprocate his caress. Deciding the wizard pressed between her thighs was far to clothed for her liking, she reached between them and slipped his robes off his broad shoulders. Unfastening the buttons of his finely embroidered waistcoat she moaned as his lips found her neck, sucking at her pulse point._

_At last disentangling the wizard from his button down dress shirt, revealing his sculpted upper body, Hermione moaned wantonly. As the appreciative sound rippled from her throat Malfoys hips buck into her ardently. The sensation of his confined erection pressed against her barely veiled core drew forth a whimper from her lips. Pinned against the wall she tried in vain to angle her hips against his, willing him to discover just how wet she had become for him in this moment._

_Oh Merlin, she needed him. Threading her hands between their bodies she fiddled with his belt, rapidly growing frustrated with the laborious task. Stilling her hands with one of his own Malfoy withdrew his pressure from against her body. As he lowered her gently to the ground, she swayed on unsteady legs. For a moment her brows knitted as her insecurities crept in. Perhaps the wizard had come to his senses, realising at last whom he came so near ravishing._

_The metallic clink of his belt snapped Hermione back in to the moment, her eyes falling to see Malfoy unfastening his silver buckle with practiced hands. He swiftly slipped the slacks down his thighs, kicking off his polished leather brogues in the process. She licked her kiss swollen lips as her eyes traced the line of dark blonde hair that disappeared beneath the cloth of his underwear. Eyes falling on the substantial bulge threatening to break loose of the feeble cloth, she inhaled sharply._

_Hermione reached forward, placing a determined yet chaste kiss upon his lips before her mouth claimed the junction of his neck and Quidditch defined trap muscle. She sucked and kissed, nipping at his pale flesh as her lips made their way south across the chiselled ridges of his abdomen. Grasping his hips for support she dropped to her knees, hearing Malfoys breath hitch in his throat. Tracing her thumbs in unison along the defined lines of his Adonis belt she hooked the digits below the cloth of his underpants. Feeling his abdomen still beneath her touch, evidently holding a breath, caused a smile to grace her features. Satisfied that her actions could draw forth such a reaction, she proceeded with alcohol bolstered confidence._

_Pulling the material of his under garment down his hips, she gnawed at her lower lip watching the thin trail of dark blonde hair grow wider as she unveiled his pelvis. She swallowed before pulling the cloth out and over the bulge, allowing Malfoys cock to spring free. An involuntary gasp escaped her lips at the sight of his engorged length. Watching a translucent drop seep from the tip of his glands, her tongue darted from her mouth to moisten her lips in anticipation._

_Sparing a glance upward at the wizard before her she found his eyes fixated on her. Locking her gaze on his she reached forward, slowly wrapping her hand around the base of his cock. As her delicate hand wrapped his heated girth she watched his eyelids flutter, her touch evidently pleasurable. Tightening her grip she slowly drew her fist towards her face before plunging it back to the base. Malfoy groaned audibly at her action and she watched as his eyes closed and his head lulled._

_Pumping his shaft slowly, she marvelled at the beauty of his body, the sharp edges of his torso and the taught porcelain skin pulled across well sculpted muscle. The ache in her core urged her to take him. To pleasure him. Repositioning herself, Hermione ceased the pumping of her fist, holding the base of his pulsating cock firmly in her grasp. The halt of motion brought Malfoys eyes to lock with hers once more as she leant forward to sweep her tongue along the underside of his length, from her hand to his tip. Tip of her tongue circling its head, a sense of satisfaction gripped her as she drew forth a strangled moan from the wizard._

_Taking the tip of his swollen head in her mouth she sucked, eliciting another husky moan to spurn her onward. She took what she could of his ample length into her mouth, using her fist to aid her as she pumped him against her tongue. Malfoys hand caressed the side of her face before tangling in her hair at the crown of her head, guiding her forward as his hips bucked ever so slightly to meet each thrust. One hand still bracing herself against his hip, she removed the other from his shaft and trailed it lower. Gently she cupped his heavy balls in her palm, the wizard exhaling a deep shuddered breath as she did so. Continuing her mouths exploration of his cock, she licked and sucked eagerly while her hand squeezed tenderly against his balls, rolling them in her palm._

_"Granger, stop." He growled._

_Choosing to neglect his request to discontinue her ministrations, she proceeded feeling his balls grow taught in the palm of her hand. She wanted, needed to feel him come undone under her touch._

_With a growl boarding on a guttural roar, he abruptly yanked his hips back from her head, his cock slipping from her mouth with a discernible pop._

_Cradling her jaw gently with his hand he coaxed her upward, guiding her to her feet. His lips found hers, kissing her softly before grasping a fistful of wild curls at the nape of her neck. He tugged backwards, forcing her to gaze up at the room’s high ceiling. His lips met the flushed skin of her neck, kissing and nipping a path to her ear before he whispered against her flesh. "I want... Need to bury myself in your cunt, Granger. I need to feel you. I need to hear you scream my name as I cum deep inside you."_

_As her drink addled mind comprehended his words she whimpered, her legs turning weak as her knees buckled. He caught her with ease, cradling her briefly against his firm body. However the tender embrace was fleeting, he hauled her upward and pressed her into the wall once more, her legs wrapping instinctively around him._

_Feeling his rigid, damp cock slid against her inner thigh as she drew him towards her moistened centre, she groaned wantonly. Why in Merlins name was she still wearing underwear?_

_Malfoy clearly shared her sentiment, reaching between them he ran the pad of his thumb down the centre of her folds, across the saturated lace before he growled, "Evanesco"._

_Her panties vanished and she felt the cool night air against her damp folds for a moment before Malfoy aligned himself and plunged his cock into her depths._

_His head dropped as he released a low growl against her clavicle. Hermione was thankful for the moment to savour the feel of him, stretching her inner walls just so and filling her completely. Slowly she ran the fingertips of one hand up along his spine, ghosting across the faint hairs at the nape of his neck before tangling in the blonde strands at the rear of his scalp. Fisting the silken hair she forced his head back to look at her. Her eyes flicked between his taking in the wild nature of his lust blown pupils before she assaulted his lips in a fierce kiss. Pulling his lower lip between her teeth, she tightened her grip in his hair. Her free hand travelling to brace against his firm waist as she strived to buck her pinned hips against his. Malfoy exhaled a husky moan into her mouth and partially withdrew from her heat before sheathing himself once more._

_Removing one of the hands that supported her arse Malfoy's fingers found those against his side. He entwined their hands, bringing hers up and pining it to the wall by her head. Battling her tongue, he entered her mouth deepening their kiss with desperate ferocity as he began to thrust into her with rhythmic precision. Lips leaving her mouth, he ravaged her neck, nipping and sucking, surely leaving his mark._

_The coiling sensation in her lower abdomen tightened drawing forth a moan. "Mmm Draco!"_

_His hips snapped forward, his given name on her lips unravelling his final semblance of restraint. As he pounded her into the wall with vigour the rooms furnishing began to shake. A startled gasp left Hermione as picture frame topped from a dresser to shatter upon the floor. Malfoy did not cease his movements, his attention focused solely on her as his hips slammed against her, edging her ever closer to her release._

_Abruptly his movements stilled and Hermione groaned, making her displeasure known. Malfoy lifted his gaze, meeting hers as his face twisted into a smirk. Holding her flush against his firm abdomen, Hermione felt him cradle her arse and redistribute her weight from the wall to his form. Inhaling a sharp gasp as he suddenly held her aloft, she felt her inner walls clench against the cock still buried within her depths. The wizard groaned, exhaling a shuddered breath before turning them, his head dropping to graze kisses against her bare shoulder. He moved forward, seemingly unperturbed by her weight in his arms as he dodged the errant shards of scattered glass._

_Hermione felt herself falling, tumbling backwards, the wizard coming down atop her to fall against the plush mattress. His engorged, pulsating cock not once leaving the heat of her folds. Given not a moments reprieve to catch her breath Malfoy withdrew his hips before swiftly snapping them forward, pounding into her once again._

_Prying his sculpted chest up off the soft mound of her breasts, she watched in awe as Malfoy pulled himself upright to his knees. Her eyes trailed down the length of his body, taking in the sight of his taught skin as it rippled over the defined ridged of his abdominal muscles. Eyes falling lower still her breath hitched as she caught sight of his length sinking in to her time and time again. A keening whimper ripped from chest as she threw her head back against the plush comforter and arced her back. Panting now, she snapped her eyelids open and searched for his gaze. Their eyes met briefly, exchanging unspoken words before his fell to the junction of their bodies._

_She felt his thrusts falter, their rhythm disrupted as he watched his cock pound into her slick cunt. It dawned on her that the blonde between her thighs gained pleasure in observing their union. Confidence surged through her body, mingling with the impending bliss of her oncoming release. She was determined now to give the wizard a show to remember._

_Cupping her own breast, she tweaked her stiff nipple, biting her lip to stifle a boisterous moan as his eyes snapped to hers. With his attention refocused she began to trail her hand down her body, her palm ghosting against her navel before a single digit found her swollen bud with practiced ease. She watched his eyes grow wide as he took in her brazen action. Circling her slick clitoris she felt her magic surge to her core and her textured walls begin to flutter against him. As her body clenched against him his pace increased, his desperate thrusts growing frantic. The ache in her core coiled, growing to near unbearable intensity as she neared her release._

_"Oh Godric yes! Draco! Cum for me Draco!" Hermione pleaded._

_Hand leaving the heat of her cunt, her moist digits dashed up to weave through his silken blonde locks. She pulled him down, her lips meeting his in searing kiss as her walls clenched around his throbbing girth._

_The sound of her name falling from his lips like a desperate prayer drove her release onwards. His hips jutted forward in erratic thrusts before the scorching heat of his release exploded within her depths, the sensation wracking her body as she spasmed under the thrall of her immense orgasm._

_Malfoys body crumbled atop her own as their ribcages pressed against one another as they expanded and contracted with each panted breath. Feeling the staccato beat of his heart thump wildly against her chest, she savoured the sensation of his spent cock still twitching within her now cum drenched folds. She could taste it on the air, the scent of their mingled sweat and sex. Swirling her fingers absently against his back she angled her head towards his, nestling her nose behind his ear and inhaled deeply, willing each of her senses to memorise this moment._

_Placing a tender kiss against her neck Malfoy pried his body from atop hers, his gradually deflating cock slipping from her folds. A sigh escaped her at the loss of their contact as he rolled off her to the side. Neither uttered a single word as he pulled her back flush against his chest, his arms encapsulating her in a lovers embrace._

_Eyelids fluttering Hermione's brows pull together as she a beam of morning light fell across her face. Adjusting slowly to the harsh lighting her eyes trailed down her body to find an arm still draped across her bare torso. Careful not to stir the slumbering wizard, she turned her head to look at him and her heart ached. She wanted this, truly she did. But what did it mean? Surely he couldn't want anything more than a scandalous drunken fuck with the Muggleborn? A passing whim, a lingering teenage fantasy? She meant no more to him than any other, just one witch in a series of conquests. He had changed, that was true, but his family still had an image to maintain. A stature he was sure to uphold._

_A tear slipped down her cheek as she cautiously disentangled herself from his limbs and left the warmth of his embrace behind. Gathering her wand she cast a series of cleansing charms and dressed swiftly, feeling her face flush as she recalled her vanished undergarment. Casting both a silencing and disillusionment charm to be sure she eased his bedroom door open. Stealing one last look at the sleeping man over her shoulder, she sighed before departing into the hall and leaving their night behind her._

A fierce contraction ripped Hermione back into the present moment. She gripped her taught, distended abdomen and ground her teeth.

"They are becoming more frequent Granger. We do not have time to call in another Healer."

Hearing his words Hermione looked to the blonde, her eyes growing wide in panic.

Seeing the panic clear on her features Malfoy sneered, "it's not like I haven’t seen you naked before."

Scowling up at the wizard she readied herself to scold him for his improper statement. However, before she could manage the words a groan ripped from her chest as yet another contraction racked her body.

With a sigh Malfoy pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'm sorry, that was unprofessional of me. I am sure you can understand however that this situation is difficult for me."

Hermione choked out a mirthless laugh, "Difficult for you? Are you kidding me?"

"You do realise this is the first time I have actually seen you in person since you walked out on me?"

Her brows pulled together as she folded her arms defensive across her chest. "Walked out on you? We weren't in a relationship Malfoy! We had one drunken night together. One I'm sure you regretted instantly once the Firewhisky was out of your system."

The lines of his face shifted, morphing into a fleeting expression she could not decipher before asking, "Is that what you think? That I regretted our night together?"

Throwing an exasperated hand into the air she hissed her rebuttal, "How could you not? Slumming it with the Mudblood. I'm sure it was fun in the moment, a cheap thrill! I wasn't going to hang around to see the disgust in your eyes come morning when you realised..."

Her tirade cut short she inhaled a sharp breath as she winced in pain, another contraction gripping her, stealing her words.

The healer side of Malfoy was evidently thrust back into motion at the sight of her growing discomfort. He stepped forward, pulling his wand from its holster and began casting a series of complex diagnostic charms. As he looked at the array of glowing lines and charts that hovered in the air he spoke softly. "You need to take deep breaths, your blood pressure has become elevated."

He paused for a moment as if debating whether to continue speaking. "I never regretted what we had that night, I never will. So many times that night I almost told you, told you how I truly felt for you. How I still feel about you. I didn't want you to believe my words were fuelled by my inebriated state however, so I resigned myself to wait till morning. I needed to hold tight to those unspoken words, at least till the time was right."

Her brows knitted together, Hermione simply could not believe what she was hearing. What was he saying?

Seemingly crestfallen he continued, "When I woke you were gone. I thought about owling you on so many occasions but I was plagued by doubt. I knew you must have regretted what happened. Honestly I can't blame you. I know the things people whisper about me, even after all this time. Before I knew it you were all over Witch Weekly and the Daily Prophet; 'Golden girl Hermione Granger and her mystery Muggle man', before I had a chance to share those unspoken words I heard you were pregnant. Pregnant with that Muggles child."

His eyes traced the swell of her abdomen. Hermione saw his evident sadness, but there was something more below the surface. Longing perhaps?

She had been so certain that his interest in her was only physical, a conquest on sorts. She had convinced herself that he couldn’t possibly want her, the plain Muggleborn witch. But now in this moment she saw the sorrow in his eyes, the burden of his unspoken words. She could see his regret. However Hermione knew now that it was not regret for what had happened between them, but regret of what may have been. His despair was palatable.

Hermione lifted her hand compelled to reach for him, but another fierce contraction hit and her hand fell to brace her stomach as she gritted her teeth and held her breath.

Draco's eyes refocused as he assessed the diagnostic charms. He looked down at her seriously as he spoke, "It's time to push Granger."

Panic surged through her and she began to hyperventilate.

Suddenly Malfoys lips were by her ear, the warmth of his breath falling against her skin with each syllable he spoke. "You can do this Hermione, you are the strongest person I know." He swept the hair from her face, his head moving to hover above her own. Shifting forward the slightest amount, Hermione almost expected him to place a delicate kiss against her forehead. However Malfoy stilled, shaking his head the smallest amount as if to rid himself of the notion before he pulled back. With a deep sigh all trace of emotion was swept from his face as he shifted back into his practiced role as her Healer.

He flicked his wand causing the bed to adjust and Hermione’s legs to raise.

"I need to remove your lower garments Granger." He spoke, seeking permission.

Hermione jutted her head forward in a single nod of understanding as another contraction wracked her body. The surges of pressure scarcely leaving her a moment to catch her breath between their searing pains.

With a swift flick of his wand Hermione felt the cool Hospital air against her naked flesh. She knew she should feel exposed, or embarrassed but something in her had shifted. Her sole focus now was on delivering her baby safely into this world.

Feeling the warmth of his palms against her exposed knees she allowed Malfoy to guide her legs up into an appropriate birthing position. As contractions peaked and waned Malfoy instructed her to push, reminded her to breathe and praised her for her efforts. She had no idea how much time had truly passed, be it minutes or hours. Her body felt wrecked by fatigue but something deep within her soul willed her onward.

Malfoys head rose from between her thighs, his gaze meeting her own. "You're crowning now, I can see the baby’s head. You're so close Granger. You can do this. With the next contraction I need you to push down with all your might. Do not stop."

As the next contraction coursed through her she did just as he had instructed, forcing her chin down against her chest she gathered her strength, her determination overcoming her pain and exhaustion.

"That’s it Granger, the Head is out! Quick, shallow breaths now and give me one more push."

Inhaling a series of rapid, panted breaths Hermione readied herself. Clenching her teeth, a growl ripped from her throat as she pushed hard. Suddenly Malfoy stood, holding the small silent infant in in his grasp.

Why had the baby yet to cry? She dared not blink, her stare fixated on the small human.

Malfoy turned the small figure in his grasp, resting the child on his forearm as he rubbed against its back. Suddenly the silence was broken with a glorious cry. Hermione’s face broke into a great smile as she collapsed backwards in relief.

Vaguely she was aware of Malfoy casting a series of charms. Spells to seal and cut the umbilical cord and those to obtain the specifics of its vitals and condition.

A stagnant silence permeated the air and abruptly her concerns flooded back to her. Something was wrong. With as much care as she could muster in her frantic state Hermione pulled herself tenderly into an almost sitting position, propped to the side on one elbow.

Malfoy stood before her unmoving, gaze fixated on the small infant, his eyes wide in shock. His piercing stare never straying from the small babe he summoned a cloth, wrapping the newborn with great care. The wizard clearly hesitated for a moment before raising the corner of the cloth to tenderly wipe away the blood and vernix from the crown of the baby’s head. As he cleansed the blood away the bright platinum hair of her baby, their baby, shone beneath the stark hospital lighting. Hermione watched, words failing her, as Malfoys lip trembled and he fell to his knees, clutching the newborn protectively to his chest.

He looked up at her, tears streaking his pale face. "Were you ever going to tell me?"

She honestly did not know. She had thought about it so many times. Not once had she ever truly wished to hide the truth from him. But doubt had always plagued her, prevented her from what she knew deep down to be right.

"I didn't think you would ever want it, a half blood child. I thought maybe it would be better that they grew up not knowing, rather than be shunned by their own blood." She confessed weakly.

"You really think I would do that?" Draco asked, his tone somewhere between rage and despair.

Hermione’s heart shattered. In that moment watching him hold his child so tenderly yet securely she knew without a slither of a doubt that Draco Malfoy would love his child unconditional.

Tears fell from her eyes as she broke down, overwhelmed by her revelation. "N-No. Not anymore."

Malfoy's appearance softened as he gazed back down at the infant in his arms as it began to cry.

"Draco. Please let me hold my baby." She pleaded.

He looked up at her where she sat atop blood stained linen, arms outstretched, reaching desperately for her child. Climbing to his feet Malfoy moved towards her and without bothering to gain her permission vanished her shirt. Hermione gasped, swiftly pulling her arms back to obscure her breasts from sight.

"She needs skin to skin contact." He explained simply, gently nudging her arms aside to place their child delicately on her exposed chest.

"She?" Hermione queried in amazement as she gazed down at her tiny daughter.

The baby looked up at her, her eyes silver like her fathers and Hermione wondered how she had ever deluded herself into thinking she could hide this truth.

After a fumbled start Hermione sat reclined in her hospital bed as she breastfeed her infant daughter. Malfoy circled them, cleaning away the afterbirth and performing a series of diagnostic charms to ensure the stability of both her and their daughters health.

At last finalising his responsibilities as a Healer Malfoy collapsed into the chair by her bedside and stared at them silently for what felt like an eternity. Despite her best efforts Hermione could not fathom what she could possibly say next.

Breaking the tense quietude he inhaled deeply, the chairs legs scraping against the tiled floor as he stood. Hermione moved to shout put, to plead for him not to leave. But to her surprise he did not head for the rooms exit, instead moving closer, seating himself on her beds edge. Lifting his arm slowly he reached out towards the child, running the pad of his thumb over his daughters forehead as she slumbered peacefully in Hermione’s arms.

Malfoy tore his gaze from his daughter and looked up to meet Hermione’s, the hue of his irises deepened to a molten silver. She could not tear her eyes from his as he spoke. "We both made so many decisions fuelled by the fear of regret. I don't want to let that dictate my life anymore. I care for you Hermione, I have for the longest time. I want to be with you, with my family. Will you let me love you?"

Hermione’s breath caught in her chest and her jaw fell ajar in shock. Until the very moment he had uttered those words she had not once allowed herself to acknowledge how desperately she desired just that. Regaining a modicum of her composure she inhaled a rattled breath. The corners of her lips turned upward into a bashful smile as she managed a small nod.

Malfoy reached out, his hand lacing behind her neck and tangling in her wild curls just how she recalled from the night their daughter had been conceived. He closed the distance between them, his lips finding hers, their flesh melding into one and other in a way that felt entirely natural. She could feel the restraint in his form, his care not to disturb the small bundle nestled between them. He broke their kiss with a sigh and leant to rest his forehead against her own.

Desperately she wanted to speak, they had so many things to discuss, decisions to make. But there would come time for that soon enough so she remained resolutely silent. A smile twisted her features as a warmth settled in her heart and she allowed herself to enjoy their moment alone, just the three of them.


End file.
